Hydrodynamic bearings that are also sometimes known as swing pad bearings, are mounted in such a way that they can move to permit the formation of a wedge-shaped film of lubricant between the relatively moving parts. Essentially the pad displaces through a swing-type motion about a center located in front of the pad surface, and bearing friction tends to open the wedge. In the Hall patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,487, there is shown a hydrodynamic moveable pad bearing that develops its hydrodynamic wedge by sliding of its pad along spherical surfaces. In many cases the pad sticks and the corresponding wedge cannot be developed. In addition, in the Greene patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,691, an elastomeric support is seen for a bearing pad to allow the pad to move. In this structure, however, the use of the bearing is limited by temperature capability and chemical resistance of the elastomer support.